


La perla del dragón

by frozenyogurt



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Cuando tiene seis años, su madre le cuenta una historia sobre un dragón que pierde su preciosa perla y acaba en el fondo del mar.Yut-Lung no tiene ninguna perla, pero con el pasar del tiempo, sí que acaba en el fondo del mar.





	La perla del dragón

**Author's Note:**

> Todo esto comenzó para probarme a mí misma que todavía puedo escribir fics cortos y puntuales, sin que estos se conviertan en monstruos de diez mil palabras. Es una especie de estudio de personaje, porque Banana Fish tiene mucho sufrimiento y aunque Yut-Lung sea un antagonista me parece tan deliciosamente escrito y con tantas capas que me tiene fascinada. Espero haberle hecho un mínimo de justicia. 
> 
> No tiene spoilers grandes de la serie pero sí hay una alusión a una escena del capítulo quince de la serie.
> 
> La historia que cuenta la mamá de Yut-Lung es una leyenda china, que me pareció bonita y como Yut-Lung tiene analogías con dragones, decidí usarla de base para la hisotria.

Yut-Lung tiene seis años cuando su madre le cuenta aquella leyenda china sobre el dragón y la perla. Ella lo sienta en su regazo, un gesto mudo y firme, él permanece quieto, aguantando las ganas de decirle que ya no es un niño. Pero su madre habla en susurros, peinando su cabello con los dedos. Yut-Lung permanece estático, con los ojos cerrados, mientras la escucha.

Su madre le trenza el pelo mientras le cuenta cómo aquel emperador, tan empecinado en conseguir una joya tan valiosa, mandó a su hijo a arrebatársela a un poderoso dragón. El príncipe intentó engañar al dragón intercambiando la perla, tan brillante y magnífica, por una linterna de papel. Yut-Lung está a punto de interrumpirla, pues le parece absurdo que un ser tan poderoso, un dragón, se dejase engañar por un truco tan infantil como aquel.

Pero su madre continúa, acunándolo en sus brazos, contándole cómo el dragón en su furia intentó matar al príncipe a toda costa. Bajó de la montaña donde resguardaba su perla, a toda prisa, buscando dar caza a los ladrones que habían robado su valioso tesoro. Escupía fuego por la boca, buscando inalcanzablemente al príncipe y sus vasallos. El príncipe, desesperado, ordenó cargar el cañón más poderoso de su flota y disparó contra el dragón. Éste, desesperado y enceguecido por su ira, pensó que aquello tan incandescente que brotaba de la nube de polvo era su perla.

La pausa de su madre le encoge el estómago, pues Yut-Lung anticipa lo que ocurrirá.

—El dragón abrió sus fauces, seguro que iba a recuperar su perla…— su madre rescata un mechón rebelde, impidiendo que escape por su frente. Le coloca un broche, pequeño y de color rojo, con forma de trueno, a un costado. Le sonríe, rozando despacio su mejilla— acabó cayendo en el fondo del mar, mientras que el príncipe pudo llevarse la perla a casa. Su padre estaba muy contento, pues la perla se convirtió en el tesoro más valioso de China.

Yut-Lung humedece sus labios, jugando descuidadamente con los pliegues de su camisa. Quiere decirle que no está muy seguro si la historia es sobre el príncipe, el dragón o la perla, pero su madre luce tan contenta, su sonrisa tan brillante, que no le importa.

—¿Te gustó?— pregunta, acariciando su barbilla y encontrando sus miradas. Yut-Lung le sonríe y se apoya en su pecho, el sueño venciéndole finalmente. No alcanza a decirle que, en el fondo, siente pena por el dragón, olvidado y perdido para siempre en el fondo del mar.

++

Yut-Lung entiende al dragón dos días después, cuando su madre es asesinada. En lugar de pólvora y fuego de los cañones, lo que traga es sangre de su madre y lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas. Quiere gritar, suplicar a sus hermanos que por favor se detengan. Tal vez lo hace, porque le duele la garganta, pero nadie lo escucha realmente. Yut-Lung también se desploma, pero no lo abrazan las olas del mar, sino la alfombra manchada de muerte en el suelo.

++

Wang-Lung le pega por primera vez cuando tiene ocho años. Si Yut-Lung lo piensa bien, técnicamente no es el primer golpe que recibe. Su hermano mayor le ha pellizcado antes, tiene marcas de sus dedos en los brazos, e incluso alguna vez, cuando Yut-Lung habló más alto de la cuenta, le golpeó la mejilla.

Pero sí es la primera vez que Wang-Lung lo golpea así, con el puño cerrado y en el estómago. Por mucho tiempo, durante infinitas noches, Yut-Lung acabó por convencerse cuál es su realidad. Que está ahora en el fondo del mar y nada puede ser peor.

El puño de su hermano le recuerda que, aún en el fondo del mar, puedes tropezar en abismos desconocidos, profundos y aterradores.

Le duele tanto el estómago, siente los pulmones tan empequeñecidos, que ni siquiera recuerda qué hizo mal. Cada día que pasa, cada segundo en presencia de sus hermanos, es como caminar descalzo sobre un campo lleno de cristales rotos. Yut-Lung lo intenta todo, desde guardar silencio, disminuir su presencia lo más que puede, hasta sonreír conforme, pero nada funciona. Siempre da un paso en falso y los cristales se clavan en su piel, su alma y lo que queda de su corazón.

Sus labios se separan, quiere pedir perdón, en este momento dirá cualquier cosa para aplacar la ira de su hermano. El dolor es más grande que la vergüenza y la culpa que siente, las manos apretando con fuerza su estómago.

Se queda encogido en el suelo, escuchando las palabras hirientes de su hermano.

Su _medio hermano_ , recuerda para sus adentros. Yut-Lung permanece con los ojos muy cerrados mientras hace un esfuerzo desesperado por recordar las facciones de su madre.

—¿Sí me has entendido, Yut-Lung?— aunque no quiere, abre los ojos cuando escucha a Wang-Lung llamarlo. Todavía le falta aire en los pulmones, ninguna palabra traspasa su garganta, pero se remueve lo suficiente para asentir en silencio. Le tiemblan los labios y su hermano lo mira fijamente, como si supiera que está mintiendo. Por supuesto que Yut-Lung no ha entendido nada, le zumban los oídos, le duele el estómago y le pesan los párpados.

¿Qué otra cosa puede responder?

Wang-Lung se arrodilla en el suelo, demasiado cerca de él. Yut-Lung no puede moverse ni un ápice, pero su cuerpo se estremece cuando lo siente cerca. Su hermano coloca una mano sobre su frente, tirando de su cabello, Yut-Lung aprieta los labios, ahogando un grito lo mejor que puede, su garganta vibrando de angustia y enfado. Wang-Lung le sonríe, un gesto frívolo al que ya está acostumbrado. Aprieta más los labios y aguanta, conteniendo la respiración a fuerzas porque sus pulmones apenas le responden.

—Muy bien.

Su hermano lo suelta y el cuerpo de Yut-Lung resbala de nuevo contra el suelo. Cierra los ojos otra vez, su cuerpo todavía temblando hasta que escucha la puerta cerrarse. Está solo, por fin, sintiéndose seguro una vez más. Se abraza a sí mismo, encogido en el suelo, normalizando despacio su respiración. De repente, no es sólo su estómago el que se contrae, el eco del puño de su hermano resonando sobre su piel. También siente que es la habitación la que lo asfixia, contrayéndose poco a poco.

Yut-Lung solloza sobre la alfombra, sintiéndose muy estúpido, no sabe por qué llora tanto si ya lo tiene muy claro.

Él no es un dragón, ni está en el fondo del océano, pero sí está atrapado.

++

Al día siguiente, Wang-Lung lo invita a comer con toda la familia. Yut-Lung se sorprende, pero luego escucha que está de visita en señor Cheng con sus dos hijos mayores. Ambos son de la edad de Yut-Lung, quienes lo miran en la mesa como si fuese una especie de fantasma. Seguro les parece muy extraño que esté vestido con aquel traje rojo y lleve el pelo trenzado como una niña, pero él no dice nada, come en silencio mientras mira a su hermano. Wang-Lung sonríe abiertamente, bromeando con sus invitados. Yut-Lung es incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima, pues no parece el mismo monstruo que lo golpeó ayer.

Tampoco es capaz de terminar su comida, por más que se esfuerce, pues durante toda la cena tiene ganas de vomitar.

++

Hua-Lung le regala un traje cuando cumple doce años. Es de seda, teñido de azul y tiene el dibujo de un dragón en el costado izquierdo. Es tan bonito que es incapaz de reprimir una exclamación. Se permite ser un niño por unos minutos, mientras observa a su hermano abrir la caja que contiene su regalo. Luce tan brillante y perfecto que no puede creer que sea para él. Ni siquiera tiene idea por qué su hermano recuerda su cumpleaños, nadie a parte de su madre, le había regalado algo por su cumpleaños antes.

—¿Te gusta?— la pregunta es tan directa y sincera, que Yut-Lung sólo puede decir la verdad.

—Sí— su voz resuena en la habitación, y su hermano extiende la caja hacia él. Yut-Lung toma el traje en sus manos, repasando los bordados de la tela con la punta de los dedos. Está tan embelesado con su regalo, incapaz de creer que algo tan bonito es para él, que baja la guardia. Hua-Lung coloca una mano sobre su hombro y él por instinto se estremece. De naturaleza escurridiza, Yut-Lung huye de la cercanía de cualquiera, en especial de sus hermanos. Así como Wang-Lung es el fuego, que quema todo a su paso, carbonizando la existencia de todos sus enemigos; Hua-Lung es como la corriente de un río, manso en apariencia pero que puede desbordarse a la menor provocación.

Sostiene el traje entre sus manos, pero es incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a Hua-Lung.

—Estaré fuera del país una semana, Yut-Lung. Nuestro hermano quiere que vaya por él a una aburrida reunión en Hong Kong, es lo que tiene ser los menores de la familia, ¿cierto?— Hua-Lung se ríe, equiparándolos al mismo nivel, de una forma que Wang-Lung jamás haría. Para el mayor de sus hermanos, Yut-Lung no es más que un bastardo. Hua-Lung lo toma de la barbilla, conectando sus miradas por fin. Sigue sonriéndole, un gesto apacible que parece la calma antes de la tormenta. El pulgar de su hermano le roza la piel y Yut-Lung aprieta todavía más el traje entre sus manos, sin importar que pueda dañar la tela— pero me gustaría que te pusieras mi regalo la próxima vez que nos veamos. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí, Yut-Lung?

Yut-Lung arruga la nariz, un gesto tenue que ruega pase desapercibido a ojos de su hermano. Se siente atrapado, diminuto, porque sabe muy bien que aunque suene como una pregunta, Hua-Lung sólo aceptará una respuesta afirmativa. En realidad, no puede negarse. La amenaza implícita en sus palabras le aterra, pues le carcome la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasará si se niega abiertamente. Nunca ha visto a Hua-Lung enfadado, teme despertar un monstruo aún peor que Wang-Lung.

Mira de nuevo el traje entre sus manos, ahora un poco más arrugado, pero igual de impresionante. La seda es suave al tacto y los ojos del dragón, bordados con hilo dorado, resplandecen por momentos. Como no puede negarse, al menos se consuela pensando que el regalo sí es bonito. Nadie nunca le regala nada, Hua-Lung le obsequió un traje bordado en seda, se acordó de su cumpleaños.

Quizás complacerlo no sea tan malo.

—Está bien, hermano.

Hua-Lung sonríe, y por un instante Yut-Lung se cree la mentira, aquel montaje en que alguien de la familia se preocupa genuinamente por él. Puede tolerarlo, si lo repite muchas veces aquella noche, tal vez en la mañana ya haya perdido la cordura por completo. Entonces, perdido en sus fantasías, ya nadie podría molestarlo.

El pulgar de su hermano, dibujando el contorno de su rostro, lo devuelve abruptamente a la realidad. Es como caerse de un árbol por pisar la rama más débil.

—Estoy seguro que lucirás muy hermoso.

++

Una semana después, Yut-Lung está vestido con el traje que le regaló su hermano. Tiene el cabello recogido en una trenza y cuando se mira al espejo, no se reconoce. Se pregunta si a esto es lo que se refería Hua-Lung cuando usó la palabra “hermoso”.

Cree que sí, porque su hermano la repite muchas veces cuando lo visita en su habitación, después de la cena. Yut-Lung contiene la respiración cuando escucha el seguro de la puerta y sigue aguantando cuando su hermano coloca las manos alrededor de su rostro. Hua-Lung le besa la frente, la nariz y los labios, mientras él sigue estático, hundiéndose lentamente en el fondo del mar.

++

Yut-Lung tiene catorce años la primera vez que causa la muerte de una persona. La víctima es de su hermano mayor, pero el veneno es suyo. Le tomó casi tres días terminarlo y cuando se lo entrega a su hermano, éste le sonríe con un brillo de orgullo en la mirada. A él le da igual, sólo quiere que le den permiso para retirarse.

Wang-Lung lo invita a su mesa esa noche, él se sienta en el otro extremo y come en silencio, mientras lo escucha atender al resto de los presentes. Yut-Lung juega con sus palillos, con la tranquilidad de quien se sabe fuera del foco de atención. En ese momento, para los invitados de Wang-Lung, no es más que un mocoso. Se imagina perfectamente la historia que les habrá contado sobre él.

Su hermanito. _El bastardo_.

Siempre le hace gracia cuando escucha esa palabra. Le resulta ridículo cuando se lo dicen de mala gana, de forma hiriente, como si de verdad pudieran lastimarlo. Yut-Lung es el primero en maldecir la sangre que corre por sus venas. A veces, cuando era más pequeño, pasó infinitas noches deseando haber nacido en otra familia. Ahora, sobrevive los días con más resignación, aprendiendo a sortear a sus hermanos como quien maneja la barcaza en medio de una impredecible tormenta.

Sólo lleva la mitad de su comida, cuando su veneno surte efecto. Yut-Lung alza la mirada cuando escucha el forcejeo, la tos incontenible y las exclamaciones del resto de los presentes. Ve al hombre atragantarse, derrama sangre por los ojos y la nariz, un espectáculo francamente grotesco, pero él es incapaz de apartar la vista. Recuerda con exactitud cómo Wang-Lung le dijo, muchas veces, que deseaba una muerte lenta. Un buen espectáculo. Humedece sus labios, mientras mira de reojo a su hermano mayor. Por la manera en que está sonriendo, parece que está satisfecho.

A su alrededor, todo es un caos, rostros contorsionados de los invitados mientras ven al hombre, un mafioso demasiado ambicioso, según palabras de Wang-Lung, escupir su cena mezclada con restos de sangre sobre el mantel. Hay una mujer que arquea su cuerpo y también vomita, probablemente de la impresión. En cambio, él termina la cena en silencio, deslizando una mano hacia el plato que tiene una ración de pasteles de luna y guarda uno en el bolsillo de su camisa, para comerlo más tarde.

El espectáculo termina cuando el hombre cae de boca sobre la mesa, su rostro descansando sobre parte de la vajilla. Se caen unos cuantos cubiertos y le parece que hay un vaso roto, pero él no se inmuta, balancea sus piernas bajo la mesa y sigue mirando a su hermano. Wang-Lung está sonriendo, hablando sobre traidores y cómo se debe mantener a la gente bien vigilada. Ninguno de sus invitados se atreve a interrumpirlo y al final de la cena, son los guardaespaldas quienes retiran el cuerpo. No escucha a Wang-Lung dar instrucciones, pero se imagina que las órdenes son deshacerse de él lo más rápido posible y sin causar escándalo.

Yut-Lung no puede evitar mirar los rastros de comida esparcidos en la mesa. Allí, encubiertos entre condimentos y especias, está su veneno. Wang-Lung acaba la cena riéndose como un maniático y la única respuesta que obtiene de Yut-Lung es un mutismo férreo cuando le ordena que se retire. Ya no hay nadie más en la mesa, así que Yut-Lung no tiene siquiera que despedirse, tan sólo se pone en pie y hace una tenue reverencia, caminando después hacia la puerta.

—Yut-Lung…— la voz de su hermano es un eco fantasmal que detiene sus pasos. Él se sostiene del marco de la puerta, aferrándose con fuerza, presa del pánico repentino. Ladea el rostro, mirando a Wang-Lung por encima de hombro, temiendo lo peor. Pero su hermano continúa sentado, en el sitio de honor en la mesa, y tiene una de vino en la mano. La alza hacia él, por su postura, no parece que vaya a levantarse y eso le produce una inmensa tranquilidad, siente que puede respirar sin problemas— al fin encontré algo en lo que puedes serme útil. Deberías sentirte orgulloso.

La frase de su hermano es un golpe inesperado, Yut-Lung contiene el aliento, aferrándose todavía más al marco de la puerta. Las palabras son como un puñal desollándolo lentamente, es un dolor indescifrable que le aprieta la garganta. No está seguro qué espera su hermano que él responda. ¿Debe dar las gracias? Yut-Lung da gracias todos los días por seguir respirando, conviviendo el mismo espacio con Wang-Lung sin que éste haya decidido su destino. Pero está seguro que ése no es el tipo de agradecimiento que quiere su hermano.

Yut-Lung aprieta los labios, haciendo otra reverencia silenciosa y cierra la puerta lo más calmado que puede. Camina despacio a lo largo del pasillo, sólo cuando está seguro que su hermano sigue en el comedor, se precipita escaleras arriba lo más rápido que puede. Tranca la puerta de su habitación, hundiéndose entre las sábanas sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa.

++

Esa noche, su hermano recupera el control del Barrio Chino y él es presa del insomnio. Yut-Lung se cobija entre almohadas, comiendo despacio los trozos de pastel de luna, mientras sigue pensando en el hombre desangrándose sobre la mesa. Cómo de un momento a otro, la vida de alguien se esfumó ante sus ojos. No es la primera vez que ve un cadáver, tampoco la última, pero no deja de pensar cuándo podrá ser él quien tenga el control.

En ensoñaciones, Yut-Lung desea, una y otra vez, ser él quien controle quién vive y quién muere.

++

Yut-Lung tiene dieciséis años, camina sin rumbo en las calles de Nueva York y todavía escucha los pasos de Sing a sus espaldas. Prueba ignorándolo por un instante, caminando en silencio mientras tiene la imagen de Eiji apuntándolo con una pistola. Vuelve a preguntarse, cómo es posible que no haya apretado el gatillo. Yut-Lung resopla, convencido que un mocoso como él jamás habría sobrevivido a una familia como la suya.

Al cabo de unos minutos, su paciencia se agota. Yut-Lung se detiene repentinamente, y aguarda a que el eco de los pasos de Sing también se disipe. Frunce el ceño al girarse hacia él, quien está a unos cuantos metros, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y con expresión retadora. Yut-Lung no puede creer que, encima de todo, tenga esa actitud. ¡Le pidió que lo dejara solo! ¡Él debería ser el ofendido!

—¡Te ordené que te fueras!— exclama, la indignación brotando de su garganta.

Sing sigue en la misma posición, ni siquiera cambia de postura. Yut-Lung sigue sin comprenderlo, cómo es posible que sea incapaz de seguir una sola instrucción. Tiene ganas de decirle que si iba a estar fastidiando todo el tiempo, debió dejarlo en esa celda con los demás. Está a punto de decírselo, en especial porque su postura desafiante empieza a molestarle de verdad.

—Te estaban apuntando con un arma…— Sing da un paso al frente, todavía de brazos cruzados, pero le parece que suaviza su expresión. Sing continúa, sin darle tiempo para interrupciones— no me pareció buena idea dejar que te fueras por ahí. ¿Dónde piensas ir?

Lo que más le fastidia no es su tono de voz, genuino como el de un niño, sino que haga una pregunta que él no puede responder. Las palabras se atoran en su garganta, porque la verdad, no tiene la más mínima idea hacia dónde se dirige. Las calles de Nueva York parecen un camino sinuoso, para el que no hay retorno y tampoco destino. Yut-Lung no tiene cómo responder, porque a ratos se siente atrapado en su propio cuerpo.

De pronto recuerda a Hua-Lung, su cuerpo inerte, como un cascarón vacío. La satisfacción de aquella venganza duró menos de lo esperado, su odio se alimentó demasiado rápido y el hueco dentro de él sigue tan profundo como antes.

—¿Yut-Lung…?— la voz de Sing, como un canto de sirena, lo atrae a tierra. Gracias a él recuerda que tiene aire en los pulmones, que tiene los pies afirmados sobre la acera.

—¿Y eso a ti qué más te da? ¿En qué idioma te tengo que decir que quiero estar solo?— Yut-Lung habla muy alto, demasiado deprisa, y por primera vez parece que sus palabras no caen en saco roto.

Sing alza la barbilla, mirándolo con el rostro desencajado. Su expresión es tan vívida, sus emociones tan palpables, que si Yut-Lung fuera otro tipo de persona, estaría riéndose. Los ojos de Sing brillan bajo las luces de la calle, de repente le parece una persona de carne y hueso, mientras que Yut-Lung se siente como un muñeco roto.

—¡Bien! ¡Tú sabrás lo que haces!— masculla Sing, encogiéndose de hombros. Luce molesto, pero sigue sin moverse de su sitio. Se balancea sobre sus talones, impaciente, y Yut-Lung alza ambas cejas, sin entender a qué demonios está jugando— ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a seguir tu camino?

Yut-Lung frunce el ceño, repasando el desafío en las palabras de Sing. Siente las mejillas arder de furia, contiene las ganas de apartarlo de un manotazo y salir corriendo de allí a toda prisa. Pero Yut-Lung no está dispuesto a caer en sus provocaciones.

—Eres tú quien debería seguir su camino, Sing…— masculla irritado. Sing parpadea y se encoge de hombros, pero él no le da derecho a réplica. Yut-Lung le da la espalda, caminando de nuevo sin rumbo por la acera. Sigue escuchando el eco de los pasos detrás de él, pero lo ignora como hace con el resto de sonidos a su alrededor.

De pronto, se lleva una mano al cuello, el fantasma del vidrio contra su piel. Piensa en Eiji Okumura, su mirada desafiante y dispuesto a hacer absolutamente cualquier cosa por Ash Lynx, excepto apretar un gatillo. El aire le pesa en los pulmones de sólo pensarlo, y de repente siente el impulso de preguntarle a Sing si no le parece ridículo. Yut-Lung se traga el orgullo, cediendo a aquel deseo infantil de sentirse validado, pero cuando gira sobre sus talones, Sing no está.

Las calles de Nueva York son un desfile de formas, luces y colores, pero la silueta de Sing ya no está por ningún sitio. De sus pasos ni siquiera escucha un eco lejano. Yut-Lung no sabe exactamente qué estaba esperando, pero reconoce el sabor a decepción en su paladar.

++

Yut-Lung tiene dieciséis años. Tiene catorce. Tiene ocho. Es la misma sensación hueca en su pecho. Es como el dragón, que se atraganta con la esperanza de alzarse con la victoria, quemándose hasta sus cimientos, desde adentro hacia afuera, para después precipitarse hacia el fondo del mar.

++

El mar es profundo, una brecha infinita en la que ya no llega la luz del sol.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre gracias por leer, comentarios y kudos siempre son bienvenidos~ en especial si son para llorar por el hijo problemático Yut-Lung.


End file.
